Shamsiel(The Primordials)
Since we were allies in Heaven Castiel, I wouldn't kill an innocent person History Shamsiel was created by Michael in order to defeat the Eldritch Horrors and other threats that would terrorize Early Humans who would cower when these Monsters would try to attack them. With the help of his Arch soldiers, Host of Heaven and Horseman of the Apocalypse, he was successfully able to lock away these creatures for good. During the Present Day, He eventually married Claire Novak while fathering a Daughter named Anna Novak who followed in her Fathers footsteps. He also managed to track down the last of the Eldritch Horrors and Successfully killed the Ancient monster before it could attack his wife. Michael, upon hearing of this, Immediately promoted him to Lieutenant Colonel of the Archsoldier Army. He was very happy upon hearing this but heard that he would have to pursue a secondary career to hide his real job. He eventually became a Prosthetist to help wounded people and meet Arch soldiers who would ask him for help when it was urgent. Castiel would meet with him on numerous occasions and help him and his daughter track down numerous monsters that would terrorize humans. Powers And Abilities As he is a very powerful Archangel and an Archsoldier, he is a force to be reckoned with. Archangel Powers * Highly Advanced Nigh Omnipotence- He is able to create weapons out of thin air, destroy numerous demons with a finger snap and killed Eve's Daughter with a simple hand gesture. * Angel Warding Immunity- As he is an Archangel, He is immune to Angel Warding and He is even able to see through locations that are covered in Warding. * Archangel Possession- As an Archangel, He is required to have a vessel to walk the earth. He also needs a vessel that descends from the Bloodline of Cain and Abel. * Invulnerability- He is immune to all forms of weaponry, toxins and almost anything that would kill a person * Healing- As an Archangel, he can heal all forms of injuries though major injuries take him a long time to heal. * Teleportation - Even after Metatron's spell, Shamsiel is still able to teleport. * Astral Projection - Shamsiel was able to display his wings. * Apporting - Shamsiel was able to teleport Castiel and Sam to a forest so they would talk * Vessel Perception- He is able to study either angelic or demonic vessels and abilities or weakenesses. Archsoldier Powers As a commander of the Archsoldier army, here are his powers * Highly Advanced Smiting- He can smite anything, ranging from a regular demon to even an Eldritch Horror * Resurrection- He can revive a downed angel and even an Archsoldier, But reviving an Archangel is "Taxing" for him and it's likely that he will faint. * Unlimited Stamina-He is able to run very fast without resting or getting tired * Highly Advanced Super Strength- He is able to kick down doors, punch through brick walls, and even rip off car doors to rescue people. He also used this during the fight against the Eldritch Horrors * Advanced Reality Warping-He is able to warp reality and create weapons out of thin air. Weaknesses * Primordial Entities-Two Primordial Entities working together can kill him instantly * Death's Scythe-This weapon can kill him instantly * Archreaper- If he is caught off guard, Maltheal can kill him with some help * Eldritch Horror-Without the help of his soldiers, the horseman and the host of heaven than one Eldritch Horror can kill him without any assistance. * Lucifer's Cage- He can be trapped without any means of escape * Archangel Warding-This special form of warding can weaken him to the point he can be killed by his sword Equipment * Archangel Sword- This weapon was gifted to him by Michael upon becoming a Commander in the Archsoldier Army * His Bionic Arm-After losing his right arm against the Eldritch Horror Morgath, he was given a replacement arm by Michael to fight his adversaries and protect innocent civilians. * His Sidearms- In case he lost his sword, he could use his sidearms which were given to all archsoldiers to kill enemies to protect civilians Trivia * He is the only known Archangel to be Bi and to be the father of a bi daughter Relationships Claire Novak-Wife Pre Marriage, They were shown to be in a slightly rocky relationship as Claire's mother was killed by an angel in front of her eyes which caused her to have a slight hatred toward angels. She would also ignore what he told her even though most of them were true. After their Marriage, they were shown to be in a happy relationship after she forgave him after he told her what she was. She was also shocked after hearing what his job actually is. Anna Novak-Daughter They were shown to have a neutral relationship at the beginning after hearing her fathers past she was shocked as she learned that he was battling the Eldritch Horrors which would cause him to lose his right arm in the process. Gallery Category: The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters Category:LGBTQ Chracters Category:Archangels Category:Archsoldiers